Deep inside
by Lacra13
Summary: Holiday fic; written for the special author2author exchange on livejournal. Going inside Damon's mind a little. Rated-M just to be sure.


**N: Hello, this is a one-shot written for _xxsummerfairyxx _part of the holiday exchange 2011 on _livejournal_, hosted by _BadBoysAreBest_.**

**I am not a very experienced writer and I certainly hope this story meets your expectation and that a least it resemblance with what you're looking for. I'm nit isn't smut, but I never written smut and didn't wan to ruin it. **

**Thank you bibi 13ca for looking over this for me!**

**The prompt asked for: **

"_I'd like to know what really goes on in Damon's head when he looks at Elena... all those longing looks, sexy looks, sad looks even. When he does that 'eye thing' - what's really on his mind? I bet it's got a lot to do with bare flesh and slippery bodies._

_So my prompt will be; what's in the head of Damon Salvatore every time Elena Gilbert is around. What does he fantasize about?_

_And most importantly; will she know...?"_

**Deep inside**

You take a good, long look at the big Christmas tree in the corner of your living room and you let out a self-mocking laugh. You didn't want a damn pine in your house, you didn't want the colorful lights above your fireplace and you certainly did not want to decorate the big pile of bricks you call 'home'. But the house is full of lights and red and white globes, the fireplace looks like the ones you often find in those cliché Christmas movies you hate to watch and the damn tree is right there, staring at you…why? You know why; because of her, _for_ _her_, because making her happy had become your full time job since the day you met her.

Celebrating Christmas is simply something you don't do; not anymore. You haven't done it in…a very, _very_ long time. Taking one last look at the giant tree that seems to be taking all your space, you turn around to pour yourself another glass of bourbon. Before you manage to take a sip, your phone starts vibrating in your pocket. Cursing under your breath, you answer without even checking the caller-id.

"Yes," you practically shout.

"Damon…" you hear _her_ timid voice and like a fucking trigger, your body shivers, your thoughts become all foggy and the expression on your face softness instantly. You're superman and she's your damn kryptonite.

"What do you want Elena? I am _very_ busy," you say. Busy thinking about her… imagining her puppy dog eyes, that sparkle in such a special way when she's mad; her perfectly sculpted lips, that look erotic enough to make your dick react when she captures the bottom one between her teeth; her beautiful, breathtaking smile, that makes you want to kill every person – or other creature – that attempts to take it away; her long, smooth legs, that could make you stare at them for actual years…. Yeah, you're _busy_.

"No way, you promised me you'll come to my house for Christmas dinner. Alaric's at Duke and Jeremy's with Bonnie to visit her father…you can't leave me alone on Christmas Eve, that would be bad and heartless," she complains and you can already see that sweet little pout she does when things don't go her way. You fucking love it. Without actually thinking about it, you rush over towards the Gilbert's house and now you can clearly see her in the middle of the kitchen.

She's wearing a red dress, you're sure of that, but you can't see how short it is, the damn table's blocking your view. Her right hip's lying against the edge of the sink, her head is slightly tilted and her hand's playing with something that looks like a tea-spoon, you're not sure.

"Well…I don't know…" you murmur hesitating. "Did you get all dressed up for me?" you ask. You can see she did, but she doesn't know that.

"No," she answers quickly and you smirk. "But maybe I will if you say you'll come," she offers. You can't help the smile forming in the corner of your mouth. It's fucked up how she's the only person in the world that can change your mood in an instant.

"Hm, tempting; would you wear red?" you ask, you told her once it's your favorite color; it had been even since you were a kid.

You watch her as she rolls a strand of hair around her index finger in a flirty way and you can help but find that gesture incredible sexy; actually, most of her gestures just make your body burn and you're wondering if any other vampire in the world's capable of warming up just from watching a 18 years old human girl. Every time you look at her she seems to get even more beautiful than the last time.

Her immaculate white teeth capture her bottom lip in between – just like you knew it will happen and you actually let out a soft growl…how pathetic is that? Sometimes you watch her sleep and wonder if you'd ever get the chance to touch her the way you're dying to, if she'll ever let you kiss that sweet, sexy mouth of hers. Sometimes it's worse, you're close to her and you can feel the heat of her body, you can hear every beat of her heart and smell the rich flavor of her blood, you can almost see it running through her veins and in that moment, there's nothing you crave more than her blood. It makes you cranky and on edge, because it makes you weak, because you know you want something… something you can never have – not the way you want it – of her own free will. You dream about it; about the moment she'll be naked underneath you, moaning and shouting your name in pure bliss. You're leaving wet, burning kisses down her throat and she whispers to you; 'Damon, bite me, make me yours!' and you oblige, because you've never been able to refuse her anything.

"Ok, I'll wear red, only if you promise you'll be here soon," she finally answers.

"How soon?" you ask making your way towards the door.

"As soon as you can," she says, you smile again.

"Be careful what you wish for princess!"

"I want you here Damon." The determination in her voice gives you an incredible feeling inside and you shake your head vigorously to bring yourself back to reality.

"Well open the door then," you say in your cocky voice, just to mask the real emotions you feel, which are excitement and eager. This girl will be the death of you…yes, it will be: decapitation, stake through the heart, fire and Elena Gilbert – things to use if you want to kill Damon Salvatore. You almost giggle, because for some reason, your weaknesses amuse you. You always liked to laugh in the face of danger, you were always brave…so brave and fearless that it almost made you stupid.

"You mean you're here?" she asks surprised. You love it when you can surprise her. She makes that cute face and then the other cute face when she pretends she's mad or annoyed.

"Yeah and it's freaking freezing!"

"Ok, wait! It's not like the cold should bother you…" she protests.

"I'll wait if you promise you won't change that dress you're wearing," you smirk again, even if she can't see, because you can already imagine the slightly shocked and embarrassed look on her flawless face.

DE*DE*DE

Two minutes and thirty-four minutes later she opens the door and you're pretty sure if you would've needed oxygen to survive you would've been in serious trouble right now, because the sight of her just took your breath away.

Now you can see the dress perfectly and it's short enough to show you her smooth, long legs, just like you imagined it would be. She's wearing black high-heels which go perfectly with the big black plastic bracelet that's resting on her wrist. Your brain's desperately trying to think of a smart-ass remark, because you always use that as a defence mechanism. You can't let your guard down; you can't let her know how much she affects you.

"Hi," she says in a soft voice and one of those timid smiles paints her beautiful face.

Who the hell are you kidding? You can't resist that. You can't resist her. One word, one smile and you're ready to fight for her, to kill for her…to die for her. You'll do everything for her and you're afraid she already knows that.

"Hi," you answer simply. Your eyes slide from her cognac wide open eyes to her coral pink lips, lingering there more than they should. That's because you always take a few moments to wonder how good they would feel against your own if only you'll ever get the chance to prove to her that your amateur brother has pervaded her of one of the best things in life. Stefan might excel in the comforting department and in the friendship department, but when it came to pleasuring a woman, you were born for it, no question about it.

For some reason this reminds you of your first love – Katherine. You didn't remember then, because she compelled you to forget, but it came to you after you turned.

"_I do love him," Katherine answered, pulling back from Damon a few inches to just look at him._

"_Well, if you love him so, why is that you always come back to me? Why are you in my bed every night and not in his?" Damon asked. He actually wanted the answer to that question, and only after he said it out loud he realized how much._

"_Let's just say you're a better match for me in the bedroom," she answered, but the answer did not satisfy Damon._

"_You mean I am better at keeping you satisfied in bed than my brother?"_

"_You put more…passion into it…"_

She never said the words, but you knew.

"Come in!" she whispers and you pass across the threshold, brushing your elbow against her crest slightly, making it look unintentional, but of course, she knows better and rolls her eyes at you. She knows you so well… it makes you think…either you're going crazy or she knows some magic trick. The weird part is that you see right through her just like she sees through you. One simple look and you can tell if she's mad, happy, upset, miserable, on edge…every emotion she might feel, you can read it, right there, in her big golden-brown eyes.

She closes the door behind you and before you realize what's happening, you're both in the kitchen. She turns off the oven, puts on the mitt and opens it. Letting out a deep breath – like she's performing a damn surgery – she beds over and takes out a round pan of cookies.

Her ass has never looked more perfect or more sensual then right now underneath that tight, red dress and you have to give yourself a mental slap to come back to reality. After all those training session and those late nights or early mornings in her bed, it's becoming harder and harder for you to keep your hands off her. But you know better, she cares about you, as a friend, she worries about you and she looks out for you…even if there's a slight chance she feels attracted to you, she fights against it and you know she'll trade you for your brother in an instant right now. He is the one she wants; a sad look meets your deep blue eyes, just like it does every time you look at her and realise that.

"I know what you're thinking and…don't!" she says and you raise an eyebrow at her. She puts the small tray on the stove, takes off the big glove and put it in its place before moving closer to you, intruding in your personal space. "Damon, believe me when I tell you I want you here and there is no other person I'd rather be with right now but you." Her voice is sweet and smooth, like the summer breeze and it gives you a warm tingly feeling everywhere in your body.

Your bodies are now close enough that you can feel her warm breath against your cool skin; you can smell her sweet, addictive scent and you can hear her heart beating faster than normal in her chest. Elena smiles weakly at you and looks up. You can't help it, so you raise your eyes to see what got her attention and you notice the small branch of mistletoe on her chandelier.

"Elena…" you start, but her tiny finger on your lips stops you from finishing the sentence. She lets her finger slide from your lips to your jaw line and finally cups your face; her eyes are watching you mesmerised like she was seeing you for the first time. Her irises change from their usual light brown to an almost black and you are seriously starting to question you sanity, because you are experienced enough to recognize lust in a woman's eyes when you see it.

"Just kiss me, Damon!" she orders. She curls her arms around your neck and molds her body against yours. It feels so good you just can't keep in the soft growl that comes out of your throat.

You bend your head and brush your lips over hers slightly, she gasps and the gesture makes you tense for a second. The kiss is soft, your lips are barely touching and you know…you just know that you're both holding back. You're afraid that the passion might consume you until there's nothing left, you're afraid after that, there will be no going back and you're afraid you might never want to stop.

"Touch me… I want to feel your hands everywhere. I can't; I just can't do it anymore, Damon, I can't pretend. It hurts; my body hurts and it feels like it will break into a million tiny pieces if you don't touch me," she said kissing you again, this time with a little more pressure.

At her words, you freeze for a few moments. You dreamed about this so many time, you just never thought your dream would come true. As soon as you put yourself together, you're kissing her back, no, _you_ are kissing _her_, dominating her mouth. You push your tongue inside to stroke hers. Your right hand makes its way in her hair, pulling slightly for a better angle, while your other hand starts going up and down her back.

She's pushing her hips forward, brushing her core against your – almost full – erection, looking for some kind of friction. When your mouth finally frees hers, she's gasping for air.

"Damon… would you take me upstairs?" she asks in an innocent tone.

"Why now, Elena?" you ask; you have to ask.

"Because I can't take it anymore; I want you, Damon… I wanted you since the first moment I saw you and it took my entire straight to fight against it. I just can't do it anymore, with every day, I want you more and more, it's driving me mad," she murmurs.

"Well them, my princess, nothing would make me happier than to take care of that need," you say picking her up bridal style and in a blink on an eyes you have her against the soft mattress of her bed.

**N: Hope you enjoyed it. You can leave me a little review and let me know; thank you!**


End file.
